


Esurience

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2020 challenges [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Cas isn't Cas when he's hungry...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: October 2020 challenges [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Esurience

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Baking Cookies  
> Prompt 2: Rewind

The first pan is out of the oven and cooling, and the second pan has just gone in. Looking at the cookies on the rack, it's hard to see whether changing the ratio of white to brown sugar made any difference. _Maybe it'll be easier to tell when they cool down a little,_ Dean muses. He's reaching for the bowl to scoop out more dough when Cas stomps in.

"Where are the library books?" he barks.

"I took 'em back yesterday."

He makes a sharp noise of irritation. "I wasn't done with them."

"They were overdue. We're gonna have to pay a couple bucks' fine next time we're there. You can check them back out after that."

"And when will that be, exactly?"

Dean sighs and puts down the spoon he was using to form the cookies. "We can go into town later today if you need the books that urgently."

The only response is a dismissive grunt, so Dean shrugs and returns to his work.

"Why hasn't this been emptied out?" 

Cas is now over by the counter, peering down into the coffeemaker like he expects to find a demon lurking inside. 

"Why hasn't what now?"

"The _coffee pot,_ Dean," he snaps. "Why is there still coffee in it from this morning? Sam never dumps it out and cleans it after he's had his cup, and it's disgusting. There's probably things _growing_ in there by now. You know, if no one else around here is going to do their share of the chores, why they hell should I bother doing mine?"

Dean holds up a hand. "Okay, wait, rewind, what is your actual issue here?"

"My issue is the state of this place. Do you know, I tried to take a nap just now, and our room is a fucking pigsty? You left your socks all over the floor, every one of the blankets had been kicked off of the bed except that ugly comforter you bought without talking to me first, and--"

" _Cas_ ," Dean interjects. "There is _one pair_ of socks on the bedroom floor, and you know what? When's the last time you ate anything?"

"I had a piece of toast when I got up."

Before he can finish the sentence, Dean is in motion, grabbing the peanut butter out of the cupboard. "You got up _four hours ago,_ babe. Sit down for a second."

"What are you--"

"You're _hangry,_ Castiel. Eat this." He drops a sandwich onto a plate, adds a fistful of chips and a couple of still-warm cookies, and places it in front of his boyfriend, who grudgingly digs in.

"This is very good, Dean," he murmurs, three bites in to his PB&J.

"Mm-hmm." Dean pulls the pan of finished cookies out of the oven and pushes a new pan into its place.

"Thank you for making this for me," Cas adds as he munches on the chips.

"No problem." He dumps the now-empty mixing bowl into the sink and starts washing up.

"The cookies are delicious," he hears, warm breath puffing in his ear as Cas comes up behind him and puts his hands on Dean's hips.

Dean turns and wraps his arms around Cas's back, bringing him nose-to-nose with the ex-angel. Their lips brush lightly as he asks, "Do you think they're better this way? I tweaked the recipe a little."

"Mm." Cas nods and pecks a kiss to Dean's mouth. "They're chewier. I like that." Another kiss. "Sorry I was so mean."

"S'okay, sweetheart. You gotta remember you have a blood sugar level now. Need to keep it up." He goes for a deeper kiss, slips the tip of his tongue in there as a tease, then pulls back to check the timer. "Speakin' of keepin' things up..." He pulls their hips together and gives a little grind. "Gimme another two minutes to get the last cookies out of the oven and then we can go see about that messy bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/631779908672274432/esurience).


End file.
